


Доброе утро, Кроули! (или Какого, простите, черта?!)

by Fannni



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bromance, Care, Cooking, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Trust, hints of relationships, lockdown - Freeform, postcanon, Юмор, броманс - Freeform, доверие, дружба, идиоты в любви, кулинария, намеки на отношения, непостижимые мужья, постканон, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Говоря свое привычное и очень решительное: "Конечно же нет, Кроули! Это совершенно невозможно!" напрашивающемуся в гости демону, Азирафаэль меньше всего ожидал, что тот вздохнет, уныло пожелает ему приятных сновидений и повесит трубку. И что теперь прикажете с этим делать?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 17





	1. Спокойной ночи, ангел...

_— Спокойной ночи, ангел..._

Азирафаэль озадаченно уставился на телефонную трубку. Трубка безмолвствовала*. Там, в своем далеком мейфэрском пентхаусе на другом конце разъединенного карантином Лондона, Кроули просто нажал отбой. Пожелал спокойной ночи и отключился. И все. Ни гудков, ни даже шороха случайных помех**. Ничего. Просто тишина.

Азирафаэль нахмурился. Сжал губы в нитку (очень суровую нитку!) и аккуратно повесил трубку на элегантно изогнутые рожки телефонного аппарата, чувствуя, как захватившая все его существо благородная оторопь медленно и неотвратимо уступает место не менее благородному же негодованию. Вот так вот, да? Просто «Спокойной ночи, ангел» — и все? И это после того, как этот самый ангел сам позвонил (сам! в нарушение всех собственных принципов!) и затем почти полчаса буквально из собственной кожи выворачивался***, пытаясь спровоцировать нужную реакцию вроде бы и без собственно провокаций, но так, чтобы… Да что этот Змий вообще себе позволяет?!

 _К тому же еще и таким несчастным голосом…_

И не очень-то помогает даже осознание того, что Кроули наверняка не просто так и вовсе даже не случайно позволил прорваться в собственный голос вот этой самой вселенской тоске умирающего лебедя. Ха! Азирафаэль хоть и ангел, но не идиот. И не первую тысячу лет знает это коварное пресмыкающееся. Знает как облупленное! Случайность и Кроули — вещи, конечно, вполне совместимые в границах одной вселенной, но только не когда дело касается его, Азирафаэля. Тут уж Кроули скорее целиком на эфирное ангельское колесо намотается (даже не принимая для этого истинной формы и наплевав на высокую вероятность развоплощения), чем допустит вмешательство в его планы какой-либо случайности.

Вот и сейчас Кроули наверняка хотел, чтобы ангел почувствовал себя виноватым. Опять. И мучился бы потом целых два месяца, что змейс страдает, и что это он, ангел, снова так сильно расстроил беднягу, заставив того с горя улечься спать даже не на месяц, а на целых два. Прогнал. Опять. Вернее, не прогнал, конечно, а не пустил. И что бедному скучающему демону оставалось делать? Только спать. Ну или пить. Но спать приятнее. До июля, подумать только! Бедный Кроули… И голос такой потерянный сразу стал, такой убитый... 

Ну вот! Чего этому гадскому Змию и требовалось — Азирафаэль _уже_ чувствует себя виноватым. А ведь и пяти минут не прошло! И что? Теперь переживать такое целых два месяца?!

Благородное негодование потихоньку сменялось праведным гневом.

Какого, собственно, черта?!!

Да, именно _черта_. И это еще слишком мягко сказано, но он все же ангел и как-то привык к тому, что некие определенные ангельские стандарты следует соблюдать. В том числе и в крепких как напитках, так и высказываниях. Азирафаэль не так уж часто ругался или злоупотреблял алкоголем, но сейчас ему очень хотелось как первого, так и второго. 

Он же старался! Прикладывал усилия! Ну не в том смысле, конечно, прикладывал, каковой обычно под этими словами подразумевается, когда речь заходит о существах эфирных или оккультных, — это было бы слишком неприлично, а, как мы уже говорили, должны же быть хоть какие-то неизменные стандарты в этом изменчивом мире! 

Азирафаэль ангел, а Кроули демон, то есть по сути тот же ангел, только с черными крыльями, и у них теперь на двоих одна сторона****, потому что они друзья, просто друзья… ведь друзья же, правда? А друзьям вполне может стать скучно друг без друга, если из-за карантина они оказались заперты в разных концах Лондона. И в этом нет ничего непристойного! Совершенно ничего. Ну а если они иногда и позволяют себе некоторые излишне фривольные шутки по поводу друг друга и тех самых прилагаемых усилий — то любому же разумному существу понятно, что это всего лишь шутки и ничего более. 

Как, например, зеленый сургуч*****, которым Азирафаэль запечатал последнее адресованное в Мейфэр письмо… 

Хм. Довольно игривое письмо, надо признать, с очень даже уместными цитатами из Оскара Уайльда. Очень, скажем так, двусмысленными и намекающими.

Но Кроули же должен понимать, что ему совершенно нечего опасаться, это просто шутка такая! Ангелу тоже может стать скучно во время затянувшегося карантина, тем более если кое-какой демон самым наглым образом не только не заваливается к нему в гости, нарушая все правила и распоряжения городской администрации — как это, собственно, и полагается всем порядочным демонам, — но даже и не звонит!

В итоге позвонить пришлось самому Азирафаэлю, что само по себе было нонсенсом. Ангелы не звонят! Так не принято. Ангелы это ангелы, они могут благовестить, могут даже вострубить, но они не звонят. Никогда! Во всяком случае — первыми.

Активность — исключительно демоническая прерогатива.

Ладно, ладно, если как следует подумать, то Кроули уже звонил ему столько раз, что Азирафаэлю тут первым быть точно не светит, как ни старайся. Собственно, и на оснащении книжного магазинчика телефонным аппаратом в свое время тоже настоял именно Кроули, Азирафаэль тогда не видел в подобном новшестве ни малейшей необходимости. Зачем? Всегда можно свистнуть уличного мальчишку, и тот за пару мелких монет отнесет записку адресату, да еще и ответа дождется, если таковой предполагается. Но Кроули умел добиваться своего — принесенный им аппарат оказался таким элегантным и так хорошо вписался в интерьер, что Азирафаэль не смог отказаться. Ох уж этот Кроули!

Стоп. Но ведь Кроули не получал этого письма. Азирафаэль его и отправить-то не успел, передумал потому что и решил воспользоваться более современными средствами связи. То есть по сути Кроули не на что обижаться. Неловко вышло. И да, если уж решился нарушить собственные принципы, то нечего с этим тянуть.

Ладно. Звонить так звонить. Что бы ты ни делал, делай это стильно, как говорит Кроули. И с размахом.

Азирафаэль не стал мелочиться и не ограничился одним только банальным «Привет, как дела?». Он решил сразу жахнуть из всех стволов, так сказать, для надежности, — и пустил в ход тяжелую артиллерию в виде ангельского торта, вроде бы совершенно случайно упомянутого, да-да, того самого торта, который он только что приготовил — конечно же, тоже совершенно случайно и словно бы совсем забыв о том, что этот торт любил именно Кроули, а вовсе не сам Азирафаэль! Если перед ангельским тортом, представляющим собою истинный грех во плоти, в восхитительной трехцветной бисквитно-масляной плоти, и мог устоять какой демон, то этого демона точно звали не Кроули.

Далее последовала легкая пристрелочная артподготовка по площадям — непринужденное и совершенно ненавязчивое хвастовство, замаскированное под рассказ о неудачливых грабителях. Да, Кроули, да! У меня просто великолепная выпечка, эти люди совершенно языки проглотили и в таком пребывали восторге от моих кулинарных шедевров, что забыли, зачем пришли. И ты очень многое упускаешь, находясь в своем дурацком пентхаусе, где кухня девственно стерильна, а из съедобного разве что обитатели оранжереи.

Потом — непринужденный вопрос о делах, не самоценный, конечно, а исключительно в качестве рекогносцировки и подведения к напоминанию о сущности демонической природы. Как, разве ты никуда не выходишь? Да, Кроули, конечно же я знаю, что выходить запрещено, но я знаю и то, что ты демон, а приличному демону по его демонической природе предписано нарушать все и всяческие правила, запреты и предписания — ну кроме тех, разве что, которые предписаны ему его собственной демонической природой.

Потом — снова о том, что одному довольно-таки скучно, хотя кулинария и интересное и времязатратное занятие, и даже пришлось немножко почудесить для вишневого десерта, потому что в холодильнике не оказалось вишни… Помнишь сливочно-вишневый десерт, мы его пробовали в том милом маленьком кафе в Праге, ты еще промычал что-то одобрительное… Так вот, мне захотелось его повторить. И, кажется, вышло вполне удачно, хотя вишни… впрочем, я уже говорил про это. Не знаю, насколько точно удалось соблюсти рецепт, да и по поводу вкуса мне трудно судить самому. И вообще я, похоже, погорячился, наготовил столько, что одному и не съесть...

Практически же прямым текстом, куда уж яснее!

Крючок размером с хороший китобойный гарпун и наживка в виде двух самых привлекательных для некоего конкретного демона десертов. Ладно, трех — орехово-ромовый со странным названием «Развалины Барона» Кроули вроде как тоже одобрил шевелением левой брови, значит, барона мы тоже развалим, никуда не денется. Ни барон, ни Кроули.

И только после такой длительной предварительной подготовки — переход к главному провоцирующему «нет». Ни в коем случае не раньше! Только после того, как Кроули заглотил крючок целиком и начал лепетать, запинаясь, что-то о том, что он, это, ну, может быть, если ангел не против, приползет… ну то есть в прямом смысле… с бутылкой чего-нибудь… нет, с ящиком! И голос его пробивало такой трогательной надеждой, что не согласиться было невероятно трудно, но… Но столь быстрая капитуляция со стороны ангела обесценила бы одержанную Кроули победу, не так ли?******

Поэтому Азирафаэль и сказал свое твердое нет. Нет, Кроули, конечно же нет! Ведь это запрещено правилами! И мы же не можем их нарушать, правда? Во всяком случае, ангелы точно не могут (не могут. Ангелы. Ты слышишь, Кроули?!), они должны показывать людям хороший пример. Они же ангелы.

Он уже предвкушал, как Кроули будет спорить, напирая на свою демоническую природу. Или не будет, просто решительно скажет: «Глупости. Жди меня, ангел, я скоро приеду!» и бросит трубку раньше, чем Азирафаэль успеет возмутиться подобной бесцеремонностью, радуясь, что по телефону невозможно заметить его широкой довольной улыбки. 

Вместо этого Кроули сказал: «Спокойной ночи, ангел». И еще что-то про «встретимся в июле». Причем пробормотал все это таким поникшим и ломким голосом, что просто сердце кровью бы обливалось у любого, кто мог услышать, не только у урожденного ангела. И действительно отключился прежде, чем Азирафаэль успел прийти в себя и возмутиться.

Это как прикажете понимать?! Азирафаэль тут из кожи лезет, стараясь подстроиться, а ему в ответ просто спокойной ночи и все? А он ведь подошел со всей ответственностью и даже специальную литературу изучил — и это была вовсе не кулинарная литература! Хотя и кулинарная тоже. И приготовил, между прочим, вовсе не свои любимые блинчики, а те сладости, которым отдавал предпочтение Кроули. И в ответ на все эти старания — спокойной ночи, ангел? Ну уж нет! 

С подобным недоразумением следовало разобраться. И как можно скорее.

Лучше всего — немедленно.

Азирафаэль сделал глубокий вздох. Потом медленно выдохнул. Поднял с кресла домашний кардиган и повесил его на вешалку, одновременно снимая с соседних плечиков уличный пиджак. Конечно, можно было бы чудеснуться и напрямую в кроулевскую квартиру, никакого лимита на чудеса после неслучившегося конца света вроде как не существовало — да даже если бы и существовал, за последний месяц Азирафаэль его точно не исчерпал, только один раз и было, по поводу вишен, этого явно маловато для превышения. Но привычка повсеместно поддерживать человеческий бизнес, в том числе и такси, особенно в такое тяжелое для всех людей время, все-таки одержала верх, и, натянув свой любимый пиджак (на спине которого чуть выше лопатки справа вовсе не было никакого чудесным образом удаленного Кроули пятна, но Азирафаэль все равно помнил, что оно там было, и помнил, кем именно оно было удалено, и это все вместе почему-то делало пиджак еще более любимым и уютным), самым решительным образом направился к двери.

Поездка на такси — это просто отлично! Смена обстановки, поддержание бизнеса.

К тому же он как раз успеет успокоиться.

_____________________________________________

ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ  
* Это была во всех отношениях солидная и благовоспитанная телефонная трубка, принадлежащая не менее солидному и благовоспитанному аппарату, хорошо зарекомендовавшему себя еще в середине прошлого века.

** Как и любая порядочная телефонная трубка столь солидных лет, на подобную ситуацию она должна была реагировать раздраженными гудками, быстрыми и прерывистыми. Но, в отличие от своих многочисленных менее удачливых коллег (светлая им электронная память!), эта трубка также отлично знала, когда стоит держать язык за мембраной.

*** Ну, может, с кожей это и было некоторым преувеличением, но из домашнего кардигана Азирафаэль точно вывернулся: такие усилия приложил, уговаривая холоднокровного ползучего гада, что аж самому жарко стало.

**** И раз уж Азирафаэлю потребовалось целых шесть тысяч лет, чтобы это признать, то для признания чего-то противоположного времени ему потребуется как минимум раз в пять больше. Или даже в шесть.

***** Зеленый сургуч некоторое количество лет (веков?) назад служил своеобразным символом тайных любовных признаний определенного рода и использовался для переписки между опять-таки определенного рода тайными любовниками. Своеобразная зеленая гвоздика в петлице. Азирафаэль находил это крайне милым и как раз собирался устроить Кроули невинно-двусмысленный розыгрыш на самой грани приличия… вот только не был уверен, помнит ли суперсовременный, суперстильный и полностью погруженный в новейшие технологии демон как о значении зеленых печатей, так и о самом существовании писем вообще. Собственно, именно это сомнение и заставило ангела в конце концов предпочесть телефон.

****** Во всяком случае, так говорилось в недавно прочитанной Азирафаэлем книге по мастерству правильного пикапа, а книгам Азирафаэль привык доверять.


	2. Доброе утро, Кроули!

— А я так считаю, сэр, что это все политика! Мутят свои делишки и не хотят, чтобы простой народ видел, вот и разогнали всех по домам! Ну не из-за вируса же, в самом-то деле! Правда же, сэр?

Азирафаэль чуть склонил голову вправо и неопределенно приподнял брови. Карантинный аналог вежливой улыбки, нынче спрятанной под маской — элегантной, цвета топленых сливок и, конечно же, в еле заметную клетку (тартан всегда в тренде, что бы там Кроули ни говорил). Маска была важна. Не только потому, что Азирафаэль всегда предпочитал играть по правилам. Заразиться и потерять столь привычную человеческую оболочку он тоже не опасался: уж на самоисцеление благодать выделяли даже при существовавших ранее строгой отчетности и лимитировании. Тут дело было в другом: маска была таким же знаком элементарной вежливости, каким когда-то служили перчатки.

Маска ни от чего не защищала того, кто ее носит, — она защищала других от носителя. На тот случай, если вдруг окажется он носителем не только маски, сам еще этого и не подозревая: все-таки две недели инкубационного периода — срок солидный, а симптомов никаких. Да и часть заразившихся переносят смертельную для многих болезнь в легкой форме, порою даже не зная, что переболели, тут реакция у каждого разная.

Конечно, сам ангел никого не смог бы заразить. В его случае маска была всего лишь своеобразным знаком уважения и демонстративной гарантией чужой безопасности. Словно выставленные вперед пустые ладони: видите? Я не вооружен и не опасен, вам в моем обществе ничего не грозит. И именно поэтому маска была важна.

Хотя шофер такси, похоже, придерживался диаметрально противоположного мнения.

— И маски еще эти дурацкие! Только портят жизнь рабочим людям… Вот что я вам скажу, сэр! Они наверняка проверяют в своих компьютерах программу, ну эту, для распознавания лиц! Таких, ну, частично скрытых, для борьбы с террористами чтобы и прочими преступниками. Вот помяните мое слово, сэр! А корона эта просто вовремя под руку подвернулась. Грипп он и есть грипп, каждый год эпидемии, то птичий, то свиной, то вообще не пойми какой, и что-то ни разу никакого карантина не объявляли. Можно подумать, раньше никаких гриппов и не было, так, шуточки! Мутят они это за ради политики, точно вам говорю, сэр!

К Азирафаэлю шофер проникся уважением — сразу же, как только услышал, что отвезти пассажира ему предстоит к Берлингтон Хаус. Азирафаэля такая реакция не удивила ничуть. Еще бы! Мейфэр — это уже не просто район, это образ жизни, марка, эталон светскости. Один из самых аристократических районов в Лондоне, бОльшим уважением пользуются разве что только королевские дворцы*. Кроули знал, где выбирать жилье.

— Вот вы, сэр, человек книжный, сразу видно, что образованный, вот вы мне скажите — что, раньше этих гриппов не было, что ли? Ведь были же, да? Я же прав?

Азирафаэль зябко повел плечами. Он слишком хорошо помнил пандемию испанки в начале двадцатого века, чтобы возражать. Словно вчера… Он тогда почти надорвался, а Кроули почти спалился***.

— Были. Вы правы.

— Вот и я о том же! — обрадовался водитель. Его маска напоминала респиратор из старого фантастического фильма: серебристая лента крепления через затылок, рабочая часть выпуклая и явно многослойная, и три круглых шайбы с фильтрами, две по бокам и одна, покрупнее, выступающая вперед. Маска ничуть не мешала ему болтать. — Но я не внакладе, вы не подумайте, сэр! Мне нравится карантин. Центр Лондона, час пик, а улицы пустые… Кто бы в такое поверил, а?! Словно попал в другое время, в далекое прошлое там или будущее, после апокалипсиса, когда все вымерли.

Азирафаэль снова повел плечами и ничего не ответил.

Люди иногда говорят святую правду, даже не подозревая об этом. Если замечают — шутят про «ангела за правым плечом»****.

«Я еще вернусь», — пожал плечами Смерть на заброшенной авиабазе после так и не случившегося Апокалипсиса и перед тем, как рассыпаться стаей черных ворон. И он не обманул. Мог ли он знать уже тогда? Азирафаэль не был уверен, но и не исключал такой возможности: в конце концов, у Смерти довольно-таки своеобразные отношения со временем, вспомнить хотя бы все эти его часы… Вернее, как раз не его, ну да не в этом же дело.

— Нет, вы только не подумайте, что я жалуюсь, сэр. Ни в коей мере! Отличная штука этот карантин! Одно удовольствие ездить по пустым улицам-то, согласитесь?

Азирафаэль мог бы существенно охладить оптимизм водителя рассказом про авиабазу*****, но не считал себя вправе это делать. К тому же жизнерадостная болтовня не мешала думать — а подумать ему было о чем.

Может быть, Кроули слишком очеловечился? _Отуземился._ Люди часто восхищали Азирафаэля своею непредсказуемостью и изобретательностью, но не менее часто и ставили в тупик. Например, некоторые советы из книжки по искусству современного флирта выглядели довольно странно, если не сказать большего******. Именно поэтому он рискнул не следовать печатной букве, а слегка поимпровизировать, обыграв все как фривольную шутку… Может быть, и зря.

А еще Кроули любит людей — может быть, всё дело именно в этом? Не может ничем помочь, и не может не переживать. Ему просто плохо, потому что четырнадцатый век повторяется, а тут еще и ангел со своими глупыми шутками.

— А сюда я Бэтти водил! Душевно там, я вам скажу, и буфет хороший.

Они как раз проезжали мимо театра Святого Мартина (закрытого по случаю карантина, конечно). Азирафаэль ожидал, что шофер будет петлять по мелким старым улочкам Сохо, как они это обычно делали, лихача и обменивая сокращенное расстояние и время поездки на истрепанные нервы пассажиров. Но тот предпочел сделать довольно существенный крюк и с шиком промчаться по Стрэнду. Впрочем, пожелай он проехать по набережной Виктории, Азирафаэль и тогда не стал бы возражать. Он думал.

К тому же шофера трудно было винить — обычно по этим местам в часы пик удавалось разве что проползти со скоростью никуда не торопящегося пешехода. Сегодня же шоссе было пустым (за редким исключением нескольких муниципальных автобусов — тоже почти пустых). Шофер обогнал их с недовольным бурчанием о любителях халявы, не дающих нормально заработать приличным людям. Азирафаэль спрятал под маской мимолетную улыбку — бесплатность лондонских автобусов на время карантина была его личной инициативой.

Риджен-стрит они пересекли минуты через три, и на полной скорости вторглись на территорию Мэйфера. Шофер заложил крутой вираж, направляясь в сторону Парк-лейн. Улица Пикадилли тоже пустовала, и Азирафаэль не стал напоминать шоферу, что гнать по встречной полосе не стоит не только потому, что тебя может засечь камера. 

Люди. Люди и их свобода выбора.

Настолько ли очеловечился Кроули, чтобы тоже освоить эту свободу в полной мере? И выбрать провести следующие два месяца при полном отсутствии Азирафаэля? Или не два месяца. Мог ли Кроули выбрать…

Машина резко вильнула, возвращаясь на свою полосу. Шофер перехватил в зеркале заднего вида сосредоточенно-хмурый взгляд Азирафаэля и, очевидно, принял его на свой счет. Пожаловался виновато:

— Ничего не могу поделать: вот вроде и нет же никого, гоняй где хочешь… А все равно не в своем ряду — словно не в своей тарелке! Неправильно как-то. Неуютно. Хоть и пусто, а все равно не своя сторона. На своей как-то больше доверия и вроде как в своем праве. Неудивительно, что на континенте все такие нервные — все время поперек ездят! Еще бы нервными не быть!

Азирафаэль широко распахнул глаза, слепо уставившись в лобовое стекло.

_Своя сторона._

_Наша…_

Если Кроули и делал какой выбор, то это был выбор стороны. Не райской, не адской, своей собственной. Вернее, не своей даже, а _нашей,_ общей для них двоих и предназначенной только для них двоих*******. Только этот выбор Кроули и сделал, в остальном полагаясь на него, Азирафаэля.

Как-то так повелось, что Кроули ему никогда не врал. Азирафаэль это знал, и Кроули знал, что Азирафаэль знает, что и позволяло ангелу отпускать шутки вроде: «Конечно лжешь, ты же демон!» — в полной уверенности, что они будут восприняты именно в качестве шуток. Кроули никогда не врал ему раньше, и уж тем более не стал бы этого делать сейчас, когда они на одной стороне. И по умолчанию точно того же ждал и от ангела. Наверняка ждал. Он же честный. Он не мог не поверить...

Кроули безоговорочно принял новые условия игры. И точно так же безоговорочно принял и решение ангела — вернее, то, что показалось ему таковым решением. То самое ангельское «Нет!». Решил, что Азирафаэль и на самом деле не хочет его видеть, ведь теперь-то им не надо больше врать. Особенно друг другу.

Ох…

Хорошо, что именно в этот момент шофер с лихим разворотом затормозил как раз напротив стеклянных дверей, хорошо запомнившихся Азирафаэлю по прошлым визитам, — иначе ангелу пришлось бы второй раз за сегодняшний день поступиться собственными принципами и попросить его прибавить газу.

***

«Доброе утро, Кроули! Уже июль, а я твой будильник!»

Азирафаэль собирался сказать именно это. Для начала. А дальше уже по обстоятельствам. Не от двери, конечно, сказать, от двери пришлось бы орать, вышло бы слишком грубо и мало похоже на извинение. Нет. Подойти, взять за руку… Кроули это всегда нравилось, хотя он и пытался делать вид, что ничего подобного и он вовсе не найс, как вы только могли такое подумать. Но если вспомнить автобус в ночь после неслучившегося конца света… Или скамейку в Сент-Джеймском парке… Или… Короче, много есть чего вспомнить, что опровергает такое вот категорическое «ничего подобного» самым решительным образом.

Хотя… Брать за руку спящего — не будет ли это еще одним навязанным Азирафаэлем выбором? Может быть, лучше все же начать от двери… просто от двери спальни? А уже потом, если Кроули так и не проснется… Засыпает он быстро и в любой обстановке, в этом Азирафаэль убеждался многократно, а вот с пробуждением иногда бывают проблемы, вспомнить хотя бы девятнадцатый век…

Отпирая входную дверь маленьким ангельским чудом, проходя по длинному коридору и открывая (уже рукой) дверь спальни Кроули, Азирафаэль не то чтобы старался делать это совершенно бесшумно, просто… ну, так получилось.

И надо сказать, получилось довольно неловко.

Заготовленные слова замерли на губах вместе с улыбкой. Азирафаэль сделал осторожный шаг назад. Второй. Точно так же осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь — и вот на этот раз он уже вполне сознательно старался действовать совершенно бесшумно.

Дилемма о том, брать или не брать Кроули за руку для наиболее комфортного пробуждения отпала сама собой: руки у Кроули были… хм… скажем так — заняты.

Обе.

________________________  
ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ

* Хотя Азирафаэль отлично помнил те времена, когда название соответствовало содержанию: мей-фэйр, майская ярмарка. Крупная ежегодная ярмарка такого же крупного рогатого скота, со всеми сопутствующими развлечениями и удовольствиями, как крупными, так и не очень. А также отличное место для тайных встреч в рамках Соглашения. За номером восемь, кажется. Или девять? Азирафаэль вечно путался в этих номерах. Как бы там ни было, но в те времена, когда весь Лондон не превышал размеров современного Сити, они с Кроули провели в этом милом и не очень удаленном от города районе много отличных маевок за потреблением немалого количества прекрасного сидра и не менее прекрасного эля**…

ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ к ПРИМЕЧАНИЮ:  
** Исключительно в рамках Соглашения, конечно же!

*** Придумав отличную отмазку, что спасает жизни исключительно тем, кто еще не успел достаточно нагрешить, в коварном и исключительно демоническом расчете на то, что они на радостях таки исправят сие досадное упущение.

**** Вернее, думают, что шутят.

***** Именно на этой заброшенной авиабазе в Тедфилде был оборудован самый крупный на территории Британии морг для хранения жертв эпидемии, а пустые ангары превращены в рефрижераторы. Что лишний раз доказывает: Смерть любит во всем порядок и законченность, а также не чужд своеобразной мрачной иронии.

****** Например, Азирафаэль сильно сомневался в том, что Кроули испытает искреннее удовольствие, если его спросить, больно ли ему было падать с Небес. Нет, что ни говори, а все же в некоторых вещах люди совершенно не разбираются!

******* Ну и еще для энного количества людей, каковое почему-то имело тенденцию постоянно увеличиваться, но это не так уж и важно, не так ли? Была бы сторона подходящая.


	3. Немного солнца в холодном лофте, или Откат заката вручную

Вид из кухонного окна лофта Кроули был прекрасен — если, конечно, вы любите смотреть на небо. Вечернее небо потрясающе ярких и сочных тонов, словно выложенное мозаикой из драгоценных камней с тонкими переливами — от пронизанной золотом бирюзы по западному краю у самого горизонта через всё более насыщенный аквамарин и сапфир зенита и до черно-багрового турмалина на востоке. Облитый неверным сиянием минувшего дня, уже почти соскользнувшего за горизонт, но словно бы слегка обернувшегося на прощание, город казался друзой кристаллов темного горного хрусталя, полупрозрачных и чуть подсвеченных изнутри слабыми искрами окон. С высоты пятнадцатого этажа Сент-Джеймский парк походил на длинноворсный ковер, обрызганный золотом и кармином и присыпанный сверкающей желто-оранжевой пудрой из тертого янтаря. Вода в прудах казалась гематитово-черной и так же металлически поблескивала.

Азирафаэль смотрел в это окно и старался ни о чем не думать. Только о небе, таком прекрасном и таком далеком — и от этого прекрасном еще более. Он любил смотреть на небо вот так — с земли. Есть вещи, на которые можно смотреть бесконечно и безнаказанно, на которые просто можно смотреть. А есть другие, на которые — не стоит.

_Вряд ли Кроули будет счастлив, если поймет, что он — видел…_

Лучше смотреть на небо. Безопаснее, во всяком случае. Небо прекрасно, когда ты смотришь на него вот так, снизу вверх. Особенно вечернее небо над Лондоном.

Вечер — лукавый маг и опытный фокусник в темно-сиреневом фраке, он заливает улицы расплавленным фиолетом с янтарными каплями-инкрустациями фонарей и умеет при помощи одного только освещения добиваться таких эффектов, о которых художникам всех времен остается только мечтать. Его призрачная улыбка превращает старый привычный Лондон в фантастический мегаполис далекого будущего, расположенный, вполне возможно, вообще в параллельном мире, за гранью иной реальности или хотя бы на другой планете. Интересно, есть ли у Альфы Центавра планеты? Наверняка должны быть, Кроули не мог об этом не позаботиться. 

_Кроули..._

Окно было французским, в пол, сейчас, кажется, такие называют панорамными. Снаружи наверняка зеркальное, это ведь стильно, а изнутри прозрачное, словно вода в горном ручье. И выходило оно на юг, а потому ничто не мешало наслаждаться столь прекрасным зрелищем в полном его объеме. Чем Азирафаэль и воспользовался, тем более что в такое окно можно было смотреть бесконечно. Просто смотреть. И ни о чем не думать.

Отвлекся от этого занятия он только дважды — первый раз на то, чтобы чудеснуть себе чашку крепкого и горячего чая с капелькой бренди. Обычно он предпочитал чай с сахаром и сливками, но сегодня не тот случай и бренди как раз именно то, что ему было нужно для восстановления если не сил, то хотя бы душевного равновесия. Второй раз отвлечься ему пришлось для удаленного осенения благодатью очередного счастливчика, который, вопреки всем карантинным запретам (а может быть, как раз-таки благодаря им и обеспеченной ими пустынности лондонских улиц), отыскал-таки на углу дома под номером три по Риджент-стрит седьмой каменный нос*. Азирафаэль играл по правилам, пусть даже правила эти были навязаны ему то ли людьми, то ли его собственным пониманием приличий, теперь уже не разобраться. Но правила были, и, значит, их следовало соблюдать.

Он смотрел в окно и старался думать об этом. А еще о том, насколько прекрасен открывающийся вид. 

Впрочем, вид из окон квартиры Кроули был прекрасным всегда. А еще он был разным и зависел не от времени года или суток или вообще какой-то дурацкой погоды на улице или географического расположения этой квартиры, а исключительно от настроения хозяина. 

Тихий осенний вечер, пронзительно светлый и непривычно ясный, с привкусом горького шоколада и миндаля, такого же горького. Может быть, чуточка мяты. И все. Никакой грозы или урагана, как можно было бы ожидать. Никакого проливного дождя в сверкании молний и прочих театральных эффектов, никаких шекспировских страстей. Только светлые прозрачные прядки перистых облаков — самую чуть, буквально парой мазков по краю. Как напоминание. Только светлая грусть, прозрачная и пронзительная, только безнадежность и примирение с тем, чего невозможно изменить.

Только солнце, ушедшее за горизонт.

_Ну да. Вот так оно и выглядит. А ты что, всерьез полагал, что это будет иначе?_

Мир, в котором солнца больше нет. Оно еще рядом, вот, кажется,буквально стоит лишь протянуть руку и… Но нет. Так только кажется на самый поверхностный сторонний взгляд. Солнце ушло. И, судя по пронзительно-острой тоске, светлой и беспросветной одновременно (Кроули всегда удавалось играючи совмещать казалось бы совершенно несовместимые вещи) — ушло оно навсегда и уже не вернется.

Так уже было. Перед Потопом, и позже, много раз, и в августе сорок пятого, и сто лет назад, и еще много раз, и каждый раз солнце возвращалось, рано или поздно, но всегда возвращалось… Вот только тогда не было в воздухе этой прозрачно ясной тоски с запахом горького миндаля. И Кроули…

 _Кроули_...

«Не смотри на меня так, ангел! — сказал ему Кроули сто два года назад, когда они столкнулись в драной госпитальной палатке, и тогда Азирафаэлю тоже казалось, что солнце навсегда затянуло чадным жаром испанки. — Я не хороший! Даже не мечтай. — Он глумливо оскалился и отвел руку от груди спящей девочки, чьи легкие больше не напоминали кровавый кисель. — И не смей даже думать ни о чем подобном! Это не так, слышишь?! Я демон! Я несу только зло, я сам средоточие зла! И я никого тут не спасаю, вовсе нет! Я обрекаю ее на страдания на земле, понятно тебе это?! Долгие, очень долгие страдания, ясно? Люди ведь постоянно их себе сами устраивают. Ну и... потом. Потом — она тоже будет страдать, уже вечно! Сейчас она маленькая и еще не успела как следует нагрешить, и потому после смерти должна была попасть прямо к вам в лапы, а какому демону это может понравиться? Вот и мне не нравится, понял? Я просто... просто даю ей такую возможность — насобирать побольше грехов. чтобы не отвертелась от сковородки. Понятно? Просто демоническое коварство и все такое, просто бизнес и ничего личного».

Он тогда запинался через слово и едва стоял на ногах, вымотанный ничуть не меньше самого Азирафаэля, серый и выжатый, словно застиранная больничная простыня, его глаза до краев заливало жидкое золото, а зрачки то стягивались в нитку, то расползались, причем несинхронно, что выглядело особенно жутковато. Тот ребенок явно не был первым. Да что там, она даже из первой сотни была вряд ли, та кроха, так и оставшаяся для них безымянной. Спасения жалкой сотни человеческих жизней недостаточно для того, чтобы вот так вычерпать сильного демона, а Кроули был не из слабых. И все злые тогдашние слова его в глазах Азирафаэля выглядели именно тем, чем и являлись на самом деле — жалкой попыткой оправдаться, которой не сможет поверить никто, даже самый слепой и доверчивый, глупо даже делать вид, что веришь, ну глупо же, в самом-то деле… 

Азирафаэль никогда не считал себя самым умным, не стоило и начинать. И потому он сделал вид, что поверил. И сказал, что в таком случае, конечно же, вынужден вмешаться. Вернее, присоединиться. Для соблюдения баланса, нейтрализации демонических козней и все такое. Чтобы спасать… конечно же только ради того, чтобы иметь возможность благословлять и наставлять употребить спасенное исключительно на добрые дела, с акцентом на благословлять и наставлять, как и полагается правильным ангелам. Словно он раньше и сам не делал того же самого, исключая разве что наставления, на них вечно не хватало ни сил, ни времени. Словно не продолжил бы делать, даже не имей такой удобной отговорки про противодействие демоническим козням***. Словно шагнул вплотную и встал плечом к плечу исключительно для пущего контроля и надзора ради, а вовсе не потому, что плечом к плечу держаться легче — обоим.

Кроули ему ничего не сказал тогда. И потом ничего не сказал. Просто смотрел — когда думал, что Азирафаэль не видит, словно забыв о том, что глаз у того девятьсот девяносто девять***** и чего-то не видеть он способен разве что если сам очень этого захочет. И смотрел Кроули так…

Так, как вроде бы не мог, не должен, как ему не положено. Словно черные крылья — это только потому что стильно и цвет ничего не значит и ничему не мешает, словно никакого Падения не было, ну что за чушь, какое Падение, если горячее расплавленное золото словно благодатью окатывает, если от этого взгляда в груди тепло и прибавляются силы, и до неба крылом подать, до настоящего теплого янтарного неба, а не той холодной пустоты, стерильной и белой, которую принято почему-то называть Небесами…

А ведь он всегда смотрел так, именно так, все шесть тысяч лет, начиная с эдемской стены, как же ты раньше-то не замечал... И тепло внутри тоже появлялось всегда, словно расплавленный янтарь вливался в вены, расползался под кожей, окутывал изнутри... делаясь привычным и обыденным, переставая замечаться. 

И всегда он смотрел так только тогда, когда думал, что ты не видишь…

Только в спину, в затылок, чуть в сторону, мазнув на излете словно случайно, а если в упор, то отгораживаясь насмешливой улыбкой, ехидно вздернутыми бровями или темными стеклами очков, словно они могли служить хоть какой-то защитой для того, чья работа — быть глазами Всевышнего, словно все это вообще могло служить хоть какой-то защитой… 

Но ведь служило же! Столько лет — что там лет! веков! тысячелетий! — подряд, служило исправно и бесперебойно. Как же так получилось? Почему воспринимал, даже с определенной благодарностью воспринимал и не скупился на ответную благодать, но при этом не видел в упор, считая игру-прикрытие всего лишь игрой, не более чем приятной и удобной обоим?

Азирафаэль зябко передернул плечами и не глядя вынул из шкафа чайник — из своего собственного шкафа в маленькой уютной кухоньке книжного магазина. Забывшись, он часто не замечал, что и откуда берет, со временем это вошло в привычку. Еще одно маленькое машинальное чудо зажгло газовую комфорку в середине жарочной панели*******. Конечно, и воду внутри чайника вскипятить можно было таким же маленьким чудом, ничуть не более сложным, но Азирафаэль собирался все сделать правильно… ну или просто тянул время. А может быть, и то и другое, не одному же Кроули совмещать несовместимое, с кем поведешься и все такое...

_Обладатель девятьсот девяноста девяти глаз может не видеть чего-либо только тогда, когда очень не хочет это что-либо видеть._

В упор.

За шесть дней до Потопа… Ну да, так легко поверить в случайность, когда лютый холод сомнений отступает под янтарным теплом, словно заключающим тебя в поддерживающий мягкий комфортный кокон, и грядущий ужас словно бы становится не таким уж и страшным. Конечно же, просто случайность, и семейство Ноя по именам и обязанностям он тоже знает чисто случайно, а как же иначе. И в Риме, когда делал вид, что вовсе не замечает, кто тут вошел и устраивается чуть ли не рядом (тоже делая вид, что вовсе не замечает), а сам смотрел, смотрел, смотрел… и сразу же вскинул голову, отгораживаясь очками, стоило лишь обернуться. И в Бастилии тоже, конечно же, он тоже оказался абсолютно случайно, да и зачем об этом думать, когда теплый взгляд, погладивший по затылку, заставил начать улыбаться за долю секунды до прозвучавшего оклика? 

Азирафаэль протянул руку, снимая чайник с огня за долю секунды до прозвучавшего свистка (свисток у чайника громкий, а будить Кроули еще рано, надо все сделать по правилам и сначала подготовиться… во всех смыслах). От окна пришлось отвернуться, полностью сосредоточившись на сложных таинствах заваривания чая в старомодном заварничке с золотым ситечком, покачивающимся под гордо задранным фарфоровым носиком, и еле заметной золотистой же росписью-сеточкой на пузатых боках — в свое время на той ярмарке чайничек прельстил Азирафаэля именно этой вот почти-что-клеткой. 

Кроули его тогда, помнится, высмеял. Чайничек, конечно, а не Азирафаэля… впрочем, Азирафаэля тоже, наверное. Ведь на что-то же он тогда обиделся? Не то чтобы всерьез, но достаточно, чтобы дать почувствовать свою обиду (может быть, даже и преувеличеную) и уйти с гордо поднятой головой. И самому еще долго (долго, очень долго!) всей спиной чувствовать взгляд — неизменно теплый и отчаянно требовательный, просящий то ли прощения, то ли обернуться…

Чашечка звякнула о блюдце, когда пальцы дрогнули. Он ведь так и не обернулся тогда. Именно потому, что знал: Кроули смотрит.

Всегда — только искоса или в спину, только мимолетно, только словно бы невзначай и стараясь не напрягать. Обернешься — и взгляд будет отдернут. А Азирафаэлю слишком нравились эти взгляды.

Отступил от своего обыкновения Кроули только раз, в Ритце, после рождения Антихриста. Он тогда ничего не ел, только пил и смотрел в упор, открыто, не прячась, беспомощно и беспощадно, все больше наваливаясь грудью на стол, словно таким взглядом — открытым, горячим, избыточно откровенным, — его тянуло к Азирафаэлю, как на аркане, и он не мог (или не хотел?) этому сопротивляться.

А потом, уже в самом конце, он почему-то запаниковал после какой-то совершенно нейтральной азирафаэлевской фразы. Отдернул взгляд, засуетился, заметался пальцами, нервно улыбаясь и почему-то краснея так, что чуть ли не сравнялся по цвету лицом со своими же собственными волосами, и залепетал что-то об алкоголе. что же такого Азирафаэль тогда спросил? Ведь что-то совсем же безобидное было, совсем естественное такое…

_...Ты хочешь чего-нибудь еще, дорогой?.._

Ох...

Да. Ангелы умеют быть бестактными, даже когда сами этого вовсе не хотят. И не замечают. _Бедный Кроули._

И потом, несколько бутылок спустя, он продолжал нести бессвязную чушь о чем-то. совершенно не имеющем значения, как он всегда ее нес, когда нервничал или боялся ляпнуть что-то не то, — и смотрел. Смотрел, уже не отгораживаясь, не прячась, почти откровенно, жадно и голодно, словно пытался насмотреться на долгие годы вперед, словно прощаясь…

И потом, в доме Даулингов, он смотрел точно так же. Но тогда Азирафаэль списывал все на образ нянюшки и женскую телесную оболочку, ведь женщины всегда намного более эмоциональны и откровенны даже во лжи. Что-то в таком роде, да, он тогда так себе это и объяснял, не понимая, изо всех сил стараясь не понимать...

Так могут смотреть только те, кому терять больше нечего.

А потом Кроули отступил.

Это случилось… Ну да, вместе с так и не случившимся Апокалипсисом. На авиабазе он еще смотрел открыто и жадно, вглядывался, ловил, подхватывал, они вместе резонировали на золотой струне его взгляда… А вот на автобусной остановке он уже смотрел вскользь, исподтишка, словно боялся давить даже взглядом. И одна Всевышний знает, как он сумел к себе его пригласить, голос был такой, что… 

И дальше — на скамейке в Сент-Джеймском парке, после неудавшейся казни, он снова поглядывал искоса, отгораживался улыбкой, отстранялся дежурными шутками, прятался за привычные вроде-бы-искушения. И в Ритце, когда они поднимали тост за мир, и Азирафаэль при этом отлично знал, что именно он подразумевает под этим самым миром, а Кроули… Кроули прятал глаза и улыбался.

Дьявол! Да-да, именно Дьявол и все его присные и...

Теперь о блюдце звякнул керамический нож. Азирафаэль глубоко вздохнул раза три и с преувеличенной осторожностью отложил его в мойку. Спокойнее. Погневаться на себя он еще успеет. Потом, когда все образуется, а сейчас есть дела поважнее. Ангельский бисквит нарезан элегантными узкими ломтиками, два других принесенных им из дома десерта ожидают на скамейке запасных, так, на всякий случай, но этот у Кроули точно ходил в любимчиках, этот пойдет первым. Сервировка… После недолгого колебания Азирафаэль отказался от любимого и родного британского чайничка в пользу стильных и элитных чашек из Страны Восходящего Солнца — чайничек был одинок, а сервировать поднос к завтраку на двоих следовало по всем правилам, раз уж взялся. К тому же и чашки с крылышками были хоть и безгранично милыми, но вряд ли достаточно стильными. Черный императорский фарфор совсем другое дело, черный императорский фарфор — это стильно, Кроули должен оценить.

Почему-то Азирафаэля не отпускало гнетущее ощущение, что он что-то забыл. Сглотнув, он еще раз тщательно осмотрел поднос. Салфетки. Тарелочки. Десертные вилки, чайные ложечки, ложка для сахара (ну вдруг?), сахарница, молочник, чайник.. Красная роза в бокале. Хм… Может быть, лишнее? Хотя… Нет. Может быть, стоит добавить еще пару бокалов и бутылку вина? Все-таки хотя это и завтрак, но по времени ведь уже вечер… или даже глубокая ночь, пока он тут возился… Азирафаэль бросил быстрый взгляд за окно, ожидая увидеть черное небо и звезды, — и чуть не выронил поднос. 

За окном не изменилось ничего. Та же бирюза и аквамарин, те же кудряшки перистых облаков у самого горизонта, залитого расплавленным янтарем. Словно солнце зашло вот только что, не больше минуты назад, словно еще не поздно… Совсем не поздно.

Словно все еще можно вернуть.

Азирафаэль вскинул голову. прищуриваясь. Что ж. Всевышний дает тебе вторую попытку. Дополнительный шанс. Не упусти его, ангел!

Кофе!!!

Кроули не любит чай, как он мог забыть! он же только кофе всегда и пьет, если не вино, конечно… ладно, пусть будет и вино! Помнится, Кроули весьма одобрительно отнесся к “Педро Хименесу”, назвав его истинно дьявольским искушением, сладким, как грех… Что ж, выбор очевиден. Но и кофе не помешает.

Кофе пришлось чудеснуть — Азирафаэль весьма обоснованно опасался. что вряд ли сумеет сварить самостоятельно что-либо, что угодит взыскательному вкусу Кроули, и потому решил не рисковать********. Теперь оставалось самое сложное.

Азирафаэль глубоко вздохнул как минимум раз пять и шагнул в коридор с подносом наперевес. Сделал еще один шаг. Остановился и громко крикнул самым беспечным голосом, какой только удалось выдать:  
— Кроули! Доброе утро, дорогой! Просыпайся! Я твой будильник и уже июль — во всяком случае, мне так с утра кажется!

После секундной вымороженной тишины со стороны спальни донеслись шуршание, грохот, шипение. Снова грохот. И наконец яростное:

— Какого черта, ангел?! 

— И тебе доброго утра, мой дорогой! — Азирафаэль почувствовал, как губы сами собой расплываются в облегченной улыбке и на радостях чудеснул струйку обворожительного кофейного аромата прямиком в спальню Кроули, скрашивая таким образом тому пробуждение. 

— Предупреждать надо! — буркнул Кроули уже куда более миролюбиво. Слышно было, как он принюхивается.

— Ну я и предупреждаю. Или мне что — уйти сейчас и зайти в октябре?

— Нет!!! Подожди, я… Я сейчас…

Из спальни снова раздался грохот и звук падения чего-то тяжелого. Азирафаэль ухмыльнулся.

— Можешь не вставать, дорогой, я принесу тебе завтрак в постель.

— Дай мне полминуты, ангел! Мне тут нужно немного...

Когда через тридцать две секунды Азирафаэль втолкнул плывущий по воздуху и сервированный к завтраку на двоих поднос в спальню, он обнаружил там Кроули в черной пижаме, с королевским видом восседающего на черных шелковых простынях между черных подушек. Жутко напряженного (во всяком случае, поначалу), немного смущенного и сильно подозрительного на предмет того, что все это только сон. 

А вот никакой подушки-обнимашки с таким узнаваемым белокуро-голубоглазым принтом там больше не было и в помине.

____________________________________________  
ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ

* Начиная с 1997-го года в разных частях Сохо стали появляться необычные скульптурные элементы, изображающие человеческие носы. Они были как самостоятельными скульптурами, так и вписывались создававшим их скульптором в уже имеющиеся украшения фасадов, порою довольно удачно эти украшения дополняя. Оказалось, что забавные фигурки — дело рук местного жителя, Рика Бакли. Таким способом художник отреагировал на намерение местных властей отслеживать жизнь горожан с помощью камер видеонаблюдения. К моменту, когда информация была обнародована, в районе уцелело всего семь скульптур. Гражданский протест тут же превратили в городскую легенду, согласно которой гость квартала должен отыскать все семь носов, чтобы стать любимчиком удачи. И разумеется, Азирафаэль не мог не откликнуться на такую замечательную человеческую инициативу**.

ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ к ПРИМЕЧАНИЮ  
** Тем более что те семь носов уцелели исключительно благодаря наложенному им на них защитному благословению, которое, как и любое благословение, передавалось при прикосновении, так что поначалу все завертелось как бы само собой, только вот благословение такого рода имеет обыкновение иссякать и потому нуждается в постоянной подпитке.

*** Он тогда был твердо уверен в трех вещах: во-первых, что объяснение Кроули настолько шито белой пряжей, что ему не поверит никто. Даже демоны. они же все-таки демоны, а не идиоты. Во вторых, что его собственная отговорка сработает. Для ангелов такое объяснение не сработать просто не могло, ну они же ангелы! Так им положено. Точно так же он был уверен, что кто-нибудь из его начальства рано или поздно заинтересуется творящимся на земле кошмаром — потому что они же ангелы! И потому что это ошибка, конечно же, просто чудовищная ошибка, которую надо по возможности исправлять, сколько хватает сил. Вот он и пытается, потому что он ангел, и ничего более. И потому что это просто не может быть частью Великого и Непостижимого Плана. Просто не может. И все.

Он ошибся в первом и третьем предположении. И был очень рад, что проверить второе на практике ему так и не довелось.

***** Вообще-то Азирафаэлю, как и любому порядочному херувиму, изначально была выделена их ровно тысяча, как и положено по базовой комплектации и тактико-техническим характеристикам. Но… так получилось. Глаз был потерян******. 

ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ к ПРИМЕЧАНИЮ  
****** И — нет, не надо расспрашивать Азирафаэля о том, при каких обстоятельствах произошло подобное нарушение базовой комплектации. И к каким последствиям оное привело — тем более не надо расспрашивать. Азирафаэль очень не любит разговоров на подобные темы и даже к поговоркам про семь нянек или взаимоотношения двух воронов относится весьма подозрительно.

******* Жарочная панель была очень стильной, изо всех сил старавшейся следить за последними пиками трендов в сфере кухонной техники и неизменно им соответствовать, никакой иной у себя на кухне Кроули бы просто не потерпел. И, конечно же, уродливая газовая конфорка в эти тренды не вписывалась никаким боком даже на полвинтика. Но… Это была также и качественно вымуштрованная жарочная панель, с неслабо прокачанной интуицией на опасность, хорошими лидерскими качествами и четкой нацеленностью на личное выживание. А потому ей даже и в спираль не пришло возражать.

******** К вящему облегчению жарочной панели, которая несколько жутких секунд пребывала в ужасной уверенности, что ей придется заново отращивать благополучно растворенную в глубине плиты газовую конфорку.


End file.
